Sam Neill
Sam Neill (1947 - ) Film Deaths *''Omen III: The Final Conflict (1981)'' [Damien Thorn]: Stabbed to death by Lisa Harrow. (Thanks to PortsGuy and Robert) *''Possession'' (1981) [Mark]: Thrown over a spiral-staircase railing by his own duplicate, after having been shot several times (first by police and then by Isabelle Adjani). *''Attack Force Z'' (1982) [Sergeant D.J. Costello]: Shot to death by Japanese soldiers in a battle on the beach. (Thanks to Thierry) *''Ivanhoe'' (1982) [Brian de Bois-Guilbert]: Stabbed in the stomach with a sword by Anthony Andrews. (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Blood of Others (Le Sang des autres)'' (1984) [Bergman]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth in a hotel room, while Jodie Foster tries to pull the gun away. The scene cuts to outside the room at the moment of the shot, then his body is shown lying on the floor afterwards. *''The Hunt for Red October'' (1990) [Captain Vasily Borodin]: Shot to death by Tomas Arana. He dies moments later while talking to Sean Connery. (Thanks to Jose and Neil) *''Memoirs of an Invisible Man'' (1992) [David Jenkins]: Falls to his death from a construction site after Chevy Chase lures him onto an unstable scaffolding. (Thanks to Jeff, Adam, Liz, and ND) *''Victory (1996)'' [Mr. Jones]: Shot by Ho Yi. *''Event Horizon'' (1997) [Dr. William Weir]: After being possessed by one of the entities aboard the ship, he is sucked out into space (having gouged his eyes out) , he is later brought back to life by the entities possessing the ship and is killed in the destruction of the trans-dimensional portal when Laurence Fishburne destroys it. (Thanks to Matt and ND) *''Bicentennial Man'' (1999) [Richard Martin]: Dies of natural causes in his bedroom. (Thanks to Jorge) *''Dirty Deeds'' (2002) [Ray]: Killed by mobsters (my memory is vague on this my memory is vague on this but I recall he died). *''Perfect Strangers'' (2003) [The Man]: Dies of shock/blood loss due to being injured (presumably stabbed) by Rachael Blake (he later appears as a ghost/vision to her) his body is later seen as she puts him in a freezer (my memory is vague on this but it’s confirmed/clarified he dies at the end). *''Little Fish'' (2005) [rad "The Jockey" Thompson]: Beaten then shot after being overdosed on heroin (presumably by Stephen Moss). *''Skin'' (2008) [Abraham Laing]: Dies off-screen of cancer we only learn of his death when his daughter (Sophie Okonedo) reads about it. *''Under The Mountain'' (2009) [Mr. Jones]: Killed presumably in a fight with the alien Wilberforces, he dies as (no doubt) Tom Cameron and Sophie McBride look on (my memory is vague on this but it’s confirmed/clarified he dies at the end). *''Daybreakers (2010)'' [Charles Bromley]: Decapitated and torn apart by the subsiders after Ethan Hawke leaves Sam tied up in an elevator. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Legend of the Guardians; The Owls of Ga'Hoole'' (2010; animated) [Allomere]: Playing the voice of an owl, Sam is killed by several bats sent out by Metalbeak (voiced by Joel Edgerton). TV Deaths *''Reilly: The Ace of Spies'' (1983) [Sidney Reilly a.k.a. Sigmund Rosenblum]: Shot to death. (Thanks to Steve) *''The Tudors: The Death of Wolsey (2007)'' [Cardinal Wolsey]: Commits suicide by slitting himself his own throat in his cell. (This bears no resemblance to the historical facts of Wolsey's death.) (Thanks to Stephen, PortsGuy, and Thierry) *''Peaky Blinders: Episode 2.6'' (2014) [Major Chester Campbell]: Shot in the heart by Helen McCrory. *''And Then There Were None (2015 mini-series)'' [General John MacArthur]: Bludgeoned with a telescope (off-screen) by Charles Dance; his body is seen when Miranda Richardson discovers it. Notable Connections *Husband of Noriko Watanabe (make-up artist). Gallery Weir's death.png|Sam Neill's death in Event Horizon Bromley's death.png|Sam Neill in Daybreakers ATTWN E2 0420.jpg|Sam Neill in And Then There Were None Neill, Sam Neill, Sam Neill, Sam Neill, Sam Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by ejection into space Category:Death scenes by throat ripping Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by staged accident Category:Death scenes by staged suicide Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Performers with disabilities Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Northern Irish actors and actresses Category:Martial artists Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by natural causes